La sala de partos
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: James está cerca de nacer y Harry se pregunta como habrían estado su abuelo y su padre. Afortunadamente descubre que la profesora MacGonagall era amiga de su abuelo y esta le da de sus memorias para descubrirlo.


Disclaimer:Ningún personaje de la serie Harry Potter me pertenece son total obra de J.K Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Mañana es el gran día, no Harry?-preguntó Minerva McGonagall sentándose a su lado, se encontraban en las bancas enfrente de la sala de partos, por insistencia de el Ginny había sido internada esa noche como una precaución- Tu abuelo hizo lo mismo-dijo sonriendo- Es decir en el nacimiento de tu padre también internó a tu abuela con horas de anticipación-aclaró al mirar la cara de desconcierto del muchacho.-¿No te gustaría verlo?-preguntó mientras sacaba una pequeño caldero y vertía dos dilos de plata, lo que Harry reconoció como recuerdos. De inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada de gratitud a su profesora se hundió en ellos.

_-Detente Charlus- exclamó una muy joven Minerva __McGonagall__, mientras observaba el ir y venir de su amigo._

_-No puedo Min- exclamó este-¡No me dejan pasar¡Juro que derrumbaré la puerta¡Es mi hijo¡ Va a nacer mi hijo¿Puedes creerlo?- Preguntó con un gran brillo en sus ojos- Dorea y yo hemos luchado mucho para conseguirlo, solo Merlín sabe todo lo que hemos pedido para tenerlo, quiero que todo salga perfecto. Pero si estas personas-dijo mirando con rabia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio en el que se encontraba su esposa- no me dejan entrar… Tengo miedo- confesó poniendo cara de terror-¿ Si algo sale mal y Dora y el niño?¿Si yo no soy un buen padre?¿Y si el no me quiere¿Qué haré Min¿Qué diablos haré?-_

_-Primero cálmate Charlus, Dorea tenía razón, estás insoportable solo pasaron 20 minutos Charlus y todavía ni se le rompió la bolsa. Solo porque tu insististe de que ella quede internada por prevención. Eres un exagerado-dijo bufando pero sin poder contener una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Señor Potter?- preguntó una enfermera asomándose por la puerta._

_-¿Si?- preguntó este de inmediato_

_-Como su señora es más vieja- se escuchó un agudo "oye "proveniente del cuarto, la enfermera hizo una mueca de impaciencia- Debido al estado en que se encuentra su esposa es preferible que le realicemos cesárea, usted puede quedarse aquí con la señora Minerva, en una hora terminaremos la operación y podrá verlos.-_

_-De acuerdo-dijo este mientras tomaba la tela de su túnica y empezaba a juguetear con ella._

_-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?- Exclamó molestaa su acompañante mirándolo con reproche._

_-¿Pero que no lo ves¡Voy a ser papá!-dijo exasperado_

_-Me lo repetiste al menos unas 500 veces el día de hoy- dijo intentando no fulminar a su amigo con la mirada._

_**Así pasó el resto del tiempo, con las peleas entre ambos amigos.**_

_-Señor Potter- exclamó una enfermera saliendo de la sala de partos- Ya puede ir a ver a su hijo y a su esposa.-_

_Charlus entró de inmediato y casi atropella a la enfermera.- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó suavemente a su esposa que se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos._

_-Muy bien-dijo esta sonriéndole pero sin despegar la vista de su bebe._

_-Me alegro mucho amor ¿Y como está nuestro pequeño consentido?- preguntó mientras se inclinaba para ver al pequeño, que se encontraba ya vestido y limpiado._

_-Bueno, ya armó su primer berrinche-dijo ella sonriéndole- por alguna razón no quiere despegarse de ese peluche que le compró Minerva-dijo señalando un peluche con forma de Quaffle- Se parece mucho a ti-agregó sonriendo-inclusive heredó ese cabello despeinado-dijo burlona mirando como James dormía abrazado a aquella pelota de peluche._

_-¿Y tu que piensas?- preguntó Charlus a la futura profesora de transformaciones_

_-Que es hermoso, y que será un gran jugador de Quidditch-dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos. _

_El recuerdo se terminó allí, luego Harry apareció en aquel mismo hospital, salvo que ahora quien caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado era anda más ni nada menos que James Potter, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius Black._

_-James, Sirius o paran o les tiro un Cruciatus-dijo un Remus Lupin al parecer al borde del colapso nervioso._

_-¡¿No entiendes que quien está a punto de nacer es mi hijo/ahijado?!-dijeron ambos con un tono de nerviosismo muy evidente mientras continuaban su caminata._

_-Eres igual a tu padre- exclamó la profesora mientras se sentaba en una butaca cerca de Peter, quien estaba sosteniendo el regalo que le había comprado a Harry._

_-¿Ha si?- preguntó James extrañado._

_-Si-dijo esta conteniendo la risa- Casi hace un agujero en el piso de tanto ir y venir cuando naciste e inclusive amenazó a una enfermera porque no le dejaba pasar..._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrado- ¡Es una EXCELENTE idea!-dijo para luego ir y golpear insistentemente la puerta de la sala de partos- ¡Oigan déjenme entrar, mi esposa está apunto de dar a luz¡Si no entro les juro que….!-pero no pudo terminar de gritar pues la puerta se había abierto y una mujer de rostro severo le miraba con resentimiento._

_-¿O sino qué señor Potter?- exclamó esta acercándose con cara amenazante a James._

_-Lo que James quiere decir señora es que nos gustaría saber el estado en que se encuentra la paciente Lilly Evans-dijo amablemente Remus, poniendo cara de niño bueno que ablandó a la doctora._

_-La verdad es que su amigo se excedió señor Lupin, pero comprendo, hace unos años otro padre primerizo me amenazó para dejarlo pasar, aunque ahora no recuerdo su apellido sé que se llamaba Charlus.-_

_Sirius se empezó a reír en medio de su caminata, sosteniéndose el estómago para no caer._

_-Pobrecillo- dijo la enfermera compadeciéndose- Debe estar muy nervioso para que ría así, en cuanto a la señora Potter se espera que dé a luz en un plazo de media hora, las contracciones se están haciendo más frecuentes así que el parto será natural. Ahora señor Potter si no quiere que le mande una maldición, me gustaría que se calme y vuelva a sentarse.-_

_-¿QUE ME CALME¡¿Qué me calme?! Usted no entiende… ¿Verdad? En cuestión de minuto seré padre¿Cómo pretende que me cal...-pero no pudo continuar porque la enfermera le había lanzado un Petrificus Totallus dejándolo tendido en el suelo de mármol._

_-Ahora si se va a calmar o lo hecho del hospital-rugió la enfermera blandiéndole la varita en la cara.-regresaré en unos minutos para dejarlos entrar- le explicó amablemente a Remus quien asintió silenciosamente. _

_**Veinte minutos después**_

_-Ya pueden pasar -exclamó feliz la doctora saliendo por la puerta._

_James y los merodeadores junto con la profesora entraron en la sala de parto, donde una Lilly roja por el esfuerzo tenía en brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía._

_-Es idéntico a ti James- le dijo Lilly en cuanto vio que entraban._

_-Tiene tus ojos Lils- dijo este mientras el bebé miraba asombrado todo lo que tenía a su alrededor._

_-Mira tus regalos Harry- dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba una revista de fotos de bebés (todas eran niñas)._

_-¡Sirius!-exclamó Peter indignado-¿Qué les estás dando a Harry?-_

_-Le estoy educando sobre los misterios del sexo femenino. Cuando valla a Hogwarts será un donjuán, tal y como su padrino-exclamó orgulloso. En ese momento Harry tomó con sus manitas un peluche de snitch que había sobre su cama y lo abrazó_

_-¿Ese se lo regaló usted, no profesora?- Preguntó Lilly divertida._

_-Si-dijo esta mirando a Harry con orgullo y cariño- Parece que van a tener otro gran jugador de Quidditch en la familia-agregó mirando como Harry se quedaba dormido abrazado a la snitch. _

Allí los recuerdos terminaban. Por lo que tuvo que salir del pensadero. Lo primero que vio fue que ya habían llegado muchos de los Weasley. Ron le dijo que hacía una hora que se le había roto la bolsa a Ginny y que se encontraba en trabajo de parto. La profesora venía con una Hermione histérica que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¡OH Merlín¡Ron voy a ser padre! -gritó, a lo que todos le miraron como si fuera un escregruto de cola explosiva-

-¿Recién te enteras Potter?- exclamó George, irónico - Agrádesele a Merlín que no te hubiese matado cuando me enteré de lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita- rugió, parecía que los nervios lo volvían agresivo.

-No le hagas caso a George, Harry- le susurro la señora Weasley-es que ya sabes, después de Fred , Ginny es su hermana favorita- dijo sonriéndole .

-Gracias señora Weasley-dijo intentando sonreír, pero los nervios le estaban matando. De pronto se puso de pie y empezó a golpear la puerta como poseído-¡Si no me abren…

-Déjame adivinar-dijo malhumora la doctora que le había abierto la puerta-¿Otro Potter no?-

Todos se quedaron extrañados por esto, excepto Harry y McGonagall, quien estaba a punto de reírse.

-Eh si- respondió este avergonzado

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestiono el señor Weasley curioso

-Ya tuve el placer en atender al padre y al abuelo del señor aquí presente -dijo mirando a Harry.- Faltan veinte minutos. Ahora le suplico que me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz.- tras esto le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El, resignado, ante la mirada de los Weasley y sus amigos se tiró frustrado en su asiento y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

Veinte minutos después la enfermera salía con una sonrisa radiante diciendo que solo podían entrar cinco personas, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly y Minerva entraron. Ginny estaba tan o más roja que la madre de Harry y al igual que la abuela de este parecía que no podía despegar los ojos de su hijo.

-Hola amor-dijo el chico aproximándose para darle un suave beso en los labios-¿Cómo están?-preguntó mirando a su hijo que se encontraba envuelto durmiendo en mantas rojas

-Muy bien- dijo esta sonriéndole.

De pronto el bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

-¡OH!-exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

-Ron pásame uno de los juguetes-pidió Ginny, el agarró al primero que vio, una Quaffle dorada que cuando se la apretaba sonaba una canción de cuna.

En cuanto se la pusieron en las manos a James, este cesó su llanto.

-Parece que le gustó su regalo profesora-dijo Ginny mirándole agradecida.

-Creo que van a tener a otro gran jugador-dijo esta divertida. A lo que Harry sonrió orgulloso

-Parece que los Potter están destinados a ser muy buenos jugadores de Quidditch-exclamó sonriente la doctora.

-No es que me moleste-comenzó Ron-pero…¿ Por qué está tan feliz?-

-Este año me jubilo-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente mientras salía- Lo que quiere decir que no presenciaré el parto del hijo de James- explicó ante la cara de confusión de Ron Luego le guiñó un ojo a Harry y terminó de salir.

----------------------------------------------o.0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic se originó cuando me entró la curiosidad de cómo estaría Harry con el nacimiento de su hijo, entonces se me ocurrió mostrar las tres generaciones, abuelo,padre,hijo.n.n Muchos dicen que James es hijo de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter, creo que es verdad U,U Quería preguntar si alguien tenía la lista de los cumpleaños de los personajes de J.K, se que Remus, Peter y James cumplen en marzo (como yo n.n) y me gustaría hacerles un pequeño regalillo a cada uno. Les invito a pasarse por mis otros fics y los que tengo en favoritos n.n, que son bastantes.o.0 XD Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y también gracias si dejan reviews n.n

Saludos, cuídense


End file.
